


In the Cave

by Hyperspace



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: When batman wake up in the cave and find out that superman has imprisoned him.





	

Then he wakes up, no idea where he is. 

Arms are so numb for they are chained and hung above for more than 5 hours. Legs are so pain that he can not stand straight or kneel down. 

Suddenly, a blue and red blur come in from of him. He who called himself superman, a primary reporter from Daily Planet, now the new God of the world. Who can see that coming?

Now he is beneath the mask, but soon he will not be.  
He is suited up, but this new God doesn't like to see his salve dressed neatly.  
His armor is made of Kevlar material, so tough and so impenetrate, but now as vulnerable as bare flesh to the man of steel.  
He takes off his mask, now the furious face of Bruce Wayne are revealed.

"Surrender, " the God says, "or the world will know your secret identity."  
"Batman never surrender." He only dies.   
"Otherwise you will suffer." The God says,"Come with me."

He chokes his throat, lifts him up, drags him a long way to this prison's darkest cell. There is no bed, even straws, only cold ground.   
"In this place, you will spend the rest of your life."He tears apart his armor, unarmed him from nails to teeth, "This my punishment to you, for defying me, plotting put this world in chaos. Batman is dead. You sinister, Bruce Wayne."

He is naked and helpless, scary body shivering on the cold ground. Being Batman, he never count on somebody to save him, but if there was someone he really trust, that was superman. Turning into a tyrant in front him, he breaks his heart, now he is ready to break his body, again.

When his thick stick penetrate him ruthlessly, his pupils dialated.   
Being a dark knight, he has been tortured in hundreds of times with thousands of methods, the least painful one could be harder than this, but still hurts him.

Like a huge stick inside of him, tearing apart his guts and ribs. He begins bleeding. Blood goes down along his thighs, teasing him losing his virginity.   
"If you are feeling sad, you can cry." He kisses his pale lips, bites his tongue. The taste of blood spread in their mouths, "Hum, your blood takes sweet."  
"Do you bleed?" He asks.  
"You are asking me?" The God blinks his eye, even in the dark, the sapphire blue shines, like the sun.  
"Yes, I'm asking you...Do you bleed like me, Clark?" Bruce's voice is weak, more like a groan.  
"No, I'm afraid not." They are talking, when they are making love, that's weird, cause they never talk when commencing a rape, "But I wish I could. And I feel pain, just like you."

Lois Lane.  
Died in this arms.   
He is miracle, but not a miracle to save his own woman.  
He is a saint, but not a saint this giant bat need.

"I'm so sorry I can't be a hero as you wish, Bruce." He keeps talking, stretching his body and finally comes inside of him.

"Now I have already destroyed you but at least you should know how sorry I am." This giant bat is not dangerous unless is dangerous to himself. 

The reason why he decided to destroy him, is because deep down in his heart, there is a voice calling, hoping him to shut all these down. When batman dies, this voice disappears, and superman dies with him, together. 

The only God remains in this world is called--

Kal-El, the last son of Kryptonian.   
The ultimate regime of the Earth.

Does love corrupts?  
Does absolute love corrupts absolutely?


End file.
